


【排球/北治北無差】神愛世人

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 神愛世人，神對所有人一視同仁。沒有偏心、沒有不公平——所以也不會施捨多餘的偏愛給某個人。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Side:宮治

1

宮治困倦的抬眼，剛打完球賽後全員一上車就呼呼大睡，宮侑甚至毫不客氣的把頭靠在他肩膀上，導致他現在左半邊整個麻到沒有知覺。

他轉向左邊，透過宮侑的睡得歪斜的身體看著車窗外的街景，窗外的景色不斷變換著，鄉野的景色單調著讓他打了個哈欠，接著巴士緩緩地停了下來，禮讓傴僂身軀的老婆婆先走過斑馬線。

宮治百般無聊的看著窗外，綠油油的稻田無邊無際，於是他拉回視線，老舊的電線桿上貼著『 **神愛世人** 』的標語，斑駁的藍底白字，端端正正的印刷字體映入眼簾。

沒錯，神確實是平等的愛著所有人，沒有偏心、沒有不公平——所以也不會施捨多餘的偏愛給某個人。

他的視線從窗外的風景轉向坐在右前方的前輩——對方也醒了，棕色的眼睛正看著窗外駝背緩緩步行的老婆婆。

他八成正在思考要不要下車去幫忙吧，宮治托著腮心想。

做事總是全力以赴、每天都第一個來練習、維持著同樣的清掃工作，有時候還要處理幼稚高中生的情緒，排球部的定海神針——像是神明般的前輩。

「喀——」

——喔、果然。

宮治看著北信介解開身上的安全帶，安靜的走向坐在駕駛座旁的教練，接著車門緩緩打開，灰白色的身影馬上出現在斑馬線上。

他看著北信介露出親切的笑容與老奶奶交談著，伸手幫忙提起看起來有些沈甸甸的布袋，布袋裡裝滿著新鮮的蔬果，並攙扶著對方有些不靈活的身體，緩慢的前進。

感覺就像是今天孫子要回家，所以要煮一桌豐盛菜色的樣子。

宮治突然感覺有些飢餓。

他伸手推開黏在他身上熟睡的宮侑，不管對方抱怨的嘟囔，解開安全帶，跟著下了車。

「北前輩，我來幫忙提吧。」他伸出手，接過前輩身上的袋子。

「咦？治你怎麼也醒了？」北信介有些詫異的看著他。

「被侑那傢伙壓到身體麻掉就睡不著了⋯⋯」

北信介朝他露出了個淡淡的微笑，「謝謝你還特地下來。」

宮治的手忍不住攢緊了布製提帶，前輩的道謝讓他有些輕飄飄的，彷彿置身雲端。

「謝謝你們，兩位都是好孩子呢⋯⋯」老奶奶滿是皺紋的臉上充滿了感謝，伸手遞了兩顆蘋果。

沒有拒絕對方的好意，兩人收下那又大又飽滿的紅色蘋果，目送著老人的背影揮揮手，幸好是鄉間小路，也沒什麼車經過，所以才可以停下來幫忙。

「治真是好孩子呢。」北信介笑彎了眼睛，語氣軟軟的，像是在稱讚孩子般溫柔，他輕輕拍了拍宮治厚實的背，「我的也給你吧。」

宮治怔怔地看著看著前輩先行上車的背影，還有手上多出的另外一顆蘋果。

小心翼翼地握著手裡的果實，他咬著下唇不讓嘴角揚起的弧度太過明顯，被前輩拍過的背隱約有些發燙著。

——原來當個好孩子，就可以得到北前輩的獎勵嗎？

他寶貝似的將紅通通的蘋果放進了包包裡，深怕碰撞到還用乾淨的毛巾將蘋果好好的包了起來。

宮治看著歪頭倒在窗戶上睡覺的宮侑，打定決心絕不讓讓宮侑發現。

——他要一人獨享兩顆甜美又多汁的蘋果，因為這是神難得的賜予。

2

「為什麼北前輩對你比較好。」

宮治有些吃味的看著舒舒服服躺在床上睡著的孿生兄弟，輕聲抱怨著。

他輕手輕腳地放下書包，打開作業卻完全沒有心思寫入答案。

今天宮侑生病被北信介逮個正著，強制宮侑回家不准活動，他在一旁看著宮侑氣呼呼離去的樣子，心裡卻忍不住羨慕。

如果今天換成他生病，北前輩也會給他慰問品，然後命令他回家嗎？

他也想得到神一般的北前輩的關注啊⋯⋯

他瞄了眼宮侑桌上吃到一半的梅乾，毫不猶豫地抓了一把放進嘴裡，忿忿的鼓著嘴巴咀嚼著。

——我當了一回好孩子，卻只得到一顆蘋果，而侑只是感冒了一次，就可以得到北前輩的關心跟一袋滿滿的慰問品。

酸又如何？只要是北前輩給的食物，他絕對會想都不想的全部吃光。

他用力咀嚼著酸溜溜的梅乾，過酸的食物讓嘴裡分泌大量的唾液，酸的他皺起了臉。

「喂！你這傢伙為什麼偷吃我的梅干！」

睡醒的宮侑不敢置信的看著已經空掉的包裝，正孤零零地躺在垃圾桶裡。

「你還不是偷吃我的布丁。」宮治淡淡的回應，「今天的作業你還是趕快寫吧。」

「那不一樣！那可是北前輩給我的梅干！」

不理會宮侑的大聲嚷嚷，微微的勝利感讓宮治的嘴角揚起小小的角度。

從宮侑那裡搶走北前輩給的東西，感覺真不錯啊——

「欸？等等、你作業寫完了！？」宮侑張大了嘴吧，愣愣的看著反常的孿生兄弟。

宮治滿意的伸了個懶腰，闔上作業本，不理會宮侑的疑問，然後在宮侑驚訝的目光下離開房間。

「作業自己寫，別想抄我的。」他揚起勝利般的笑容，得意洋洋的說。

北前輩說得沒錯，他與孿生兄弟好強的基因果然是相同的，宮治心想。

3

「北前輩？」

看見熟悉的身影正蹲在校園一隅的小農地，宮治想都沒想的邁開步伐。

「治，侑怎麼沒跟你一起？」北信介朝他點了點頭。

「他今天值日比較慢，北前輩在做什麼？」宮治疑惑的看著北信介，對方手上正拿著一袋肥料跟灑澆花壺。

「園藝部的同學託我今天幫忙將植物施肥跟灑點水。」北信介微微傾倒澆花壺，細小的水珠綿延不絕地從孔洞流出，滴答滴答的落在乾燥的土壤上。

「有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」

「那就麻煩治幫我把那兩個小盆栽拿來吧。」

宮治點點頭，走向角落的小盆栽。

「⋯⋯？」宮治疑惑的看著兩盆要死不活的盆栽，一盆裡面只有一株有些枯黃的植物，葉緣已經明顯泛黃，另外一盆是什麼都沒有。

「北前輩，這個好像快死了。」宮治將盆栽拿了過來，放在地上。

「因為之前都沒有人照顧，這兩盆都是三色堇。」

北信介蹲下身，細心地朝有些乾燥的土壤噴些水，讓植物能好好吸收，適當的水量讓根部免於爛掉的命運。

「三色堇？」宮治放下的書包，蹲了下來，靜靜的看著北信介認真的側臉。

「這是最近剛種下的，但是不知道什麼時候才會發芽呢。」北信介放下澆水壺，拿起了另外一個盆栽，「這盆是之前種的，但是沒有人照顧就快枯掉了。」

「要是能順利開花就好了。」北信介垂著眼，溫柔的撫摸著三色堇有些枯黃的葉片，語氣滿是期待。

宮治似懂非懂的點點頭，他完全不懂植物，所以他選擇安靜的看著北信介。

「聽說三色堇的花語是 **無條件的愛** 呢。」平穩的聲線突然開口，北信介轉過臉，橘黃色的夕陽灑在他的臉上，鍍上了一層閃亮亮的顏色，灰白色的頭髮閃爍著暖橘色的光圈。

北信介帶著笑意的眼睛晶亮亮的，彎成月牙狀的眼睛看著宮治，「很美的花語，對吧？」

「⋯⋯是嗎？」他愣愣的看著北信介，花語什麼的，他一樣完全不懂。

「這盆就送給治吧， **希望治能讓它開花。** 」尚未發芽的盆栽透過北信介溫暖的手遞了過來，宮治看著北信介的眼睛，棕色的虹膜裡正倒映著耳根發紅、滿臉羞窘的自己。

他著迷的看著北信介的嘴角，明明只是普通的微笑，為什麼卻充滿了魔性，讓自己移不開目光。

前輩溫暖的手搭在他的手背上，粗糙帶點繭，卻讓人無比的心安。

——咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。

宮治彷彿聽見 **某種情感破土發芽的聲音** ，震耳欲聾的在他耳邊嗡鳴著。

他自願受洗成為北信介最虔誠的信徒。

於是他小心翼翼的回握住那被他視若神明般的前輩，熱度從指尖蔓延。

這下，他全懂了。

4

櫻花的花瓣隨著微風吹拂，一瓣瓣的飄落，像是隨著某人的心意飄進他人的心中，又或是飄落在地面，被無情的踩踏。

宮治喘噓噓的繞過校園角落，來到體育館。

他一直在找著北信介，路上還遇到孿生兄弟的胡攪蠻纏，好不容易才甩開。

他現在，非常想見到那個人。

直覺驅使他來到平時練球的體育館，他小心翼翼地推開體育館的側門，果不其然——北信介穿著制服，站的直挺挺的背影，在偌大的球場中看起來格外突兀。

「北前輩！」他喜出望外的喊了對方。

北信介聞聲轉了過來，特別整理的頭髮與平時隨意放下的樣子有些不同，短短的瀏海被細心的撥到右邊，看起來更加嚴謹而一絲不苟。

宮治看著露出光潔額頭的前輩，配上平平的眉毛，看起來更加清秀。

他假裝擦著臉上的汗水，暗自祈禱自己臉上的熱度盡快褪下。

「那個⋯⋯我是想跟前輩拿⋯⋯」拿隨便一顆鈕扣都好⋯⋯

宮治未出口的話語斷在喉中，原本想假借後輩仰慕前輩的名義，從北信介那邊拿顆鈕扣，但目光停在北信介那件已經空蕩蕩的制服外套上時，他才發現為時已晚。

「拿什麼？體育館的鑰匙我等一下會拿去還。」北信介朝宮治走了過來，兩人的距離縮到一步之遙。

宮治垂下眼，現在距離他更能清楚看見北信介制服外套上那空蕩蕩的痕跡。

斷掉的線頭還留在制服外套上，但原本連結著的鈕扣早已不知去向。

他皺著眉盯著北信介第二顆鈕扣的位置，他突然升起一股怒火，原來不知何時，北信介的心早就和某個人緊密的相連在一起，而他卻渾然不知。

——到底是哪個比侑還可惡的傢伙捷足先登了？

「治？」北信介又往前踏了半步，仰著頭看著不出聲的後輩。

宮治垂下眼看著北信介疑惑的眼睛，棕色的眼睛裡一片澄淨，只有自己一臉懊惱的樣子。

他的心臟不受控的狂跳著，熟悉的耳鳴又來了。

每次和北信介四目相對時，總會讓他有些暈眩。

北信介白淨的臉上總是雲淡風輕，像是神明般莊嚴肅穆，眼睛像是有讀心術，看穿他心裡那小小的凡人心思，無所遁形。

——會不會其實北前輩早就知道他在想什麼？

北前輩要畢業了，現在不把心意說出口，之後還會有機會嗎？

宮治緊張地眨了眨眼，拳頭攢緊了又放開，裡面滿是手汗。

「⋯⋯我似乎⋯⋯喜歡北前輩⋯⋯」宮治斟酌著用詞，沒想到告白遠遠比上場比賽還要緊張，心臟用力的鼓譟著，干擾宮治所有的思考。

宮治慌張的看著北信介的眼睛，想從裡面判讀出神明大人的情緒。

「⋯⋯似乎嗎？」北信介低下頭，聲音有些小，模糊的字彙讓宮治摸不著頭緒。

不合時宜的嘻笑聲在體育館外吵雜著，宮治只能看著北信介的髮旋，內心的不安油然而生。

「⋯⋯？」

「治，謝謝你喜歡我。」

——北前輩是不是生氣了，宮治突然感應到神明大人散發出的不悅。

「但是，喜歡有很多種類，你有分清楚你的『喜歡』是哪種嗎？」北信介往後退了一步，抬起臉看著宮治，用著平常討論戰術般的平常語氣詢問。

就像在分析這件事，可行或是不可行。

「咦⋯⋯？」被北信介那雙似乎能讀心的眼睛盯著，讓宮治忍不住吞下反駁的話語，懷疑起了自己。

——是我搞錯了喜歡的種類嗎？

宮治怔怔地看著北信介清澈的眼睛，那裡就像平靜的海面，沒有半點波瀾。

原來我的喜歡，這麼微不足道，根本無法讓北前輩動搖，甚至去考慮其中有愛情的可能性。

——也是啊，北前輩對每個人都那麼好，也許我只是想從他那邊獲得更多關注，所以才以為這是喜歡吧？

「⋯⋯北前輩說得對，應該是我搞錯了。」宮治從喉嚨中擠出乾笑，無措的撓了撓臉頰。

他看著北信介嘴角淺淺的弧度，張張闔闔的說著什麼，卻沒有心力去解讀。

「治以後會遇到好女孩的。」溫柔的前輩一如往常的伸出手，輕輕撥掉他頭上淺色的花瓣。

「⋯⋯嗯。」

他無力去思考了，既然北前輩說是他搞錯了，那就一定是他弄錯了。

視線裡的灰白色身影被水霧影響，逐漸變得模糊，宮治拼命的眨著眼睛，想把那片霧霾從眼前驅逐，卻越來越看不清北信介的身影。

什麼都看不清了。

宮治伸出手，卻連一片花瓣都抓不住。

**盲目的信徒相信著神明的一切，卻沒有去思考神明是否有說謊的可能性。**

_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


	2. Side:北信介

1

——又來了，熟悉的視線停留感。

北信介感覺運動外套被一道目光緊緊黏著，好幾次他都感覺到有人正盯著自己，而那道視線在部活時尤其明顯。

他本來不是那種對視線感到敏感的人，但被盯久了皮膚像是有了自己的思考系統，視線一停留在他身上，皮膚就反射性地提醒他，看著他的人又出現了。

北信介假裝沒有發現視線，繼續脫著自己身上被汗水浸濕的運動衫。

他緩慢的捲起運動衫下擺，露出隱藏在運動衫下的肌肉，用帶著清爽香味又乾燥的毛巾擦拭著身上的汗珠，毛巾的路線從小腹開始，往上移動到達胸口，停留一會後抵達脖頸。

他假意擦著喉結周遭的肌膚，感受著背後那道目光變的越發刺人、灼熱。

是時候了。

北信介的手指用力收緊，他猛然轉頭，視線撞進某人清澈又充滿慾望的瞳孔裡。

雙胞胎總是直來直往，臉上藏不住情緒，就算是平常表現得比較穩重的其中一個，也無法否認這一點。

他撞進對方猝不及防的視線裡，宮治灰黑色的虹膜對上他的，心虛的情緒佈滿那片灰色，窘迫的紅暈從臉頰蔓延到耳根處。

——活像偷看被抓包的現行犯。

北信介的嘴角勾起了連自己也沒發現的弧度。

抓到你了，老是偷看著自己的狐狸崽。

2

「治，這個給你。」

「咦？」對方明顯愣了一下，但手還是反射性地接過北信介遞過來的飯糰。

「你餓了吧？趕快吃吧。」北信介看著宮治手足無措地拿著飯糰，臉上的表情像是等待著主人喊『開動』才敢吃的大狗，嘴饞的口水都快湧出嘴邊。

宮治欣喜的眼神他沒有漏看，他坐在一旁靜靜地翻著課本，但心思卻不在上面。

北信介的眼睛小心翼翼的剪輯著宮治的一舉一動，眼睫微微顫動著。

他看著少年的臉頰隨著咀嚼上下動作著，淺色的嘴唇還帶點食物的油光、掛在唇邊的幾顆飯粒，還有因為食物而滿足的笑容，明明是這麼常見的幾樣東西，組合在一起卻是專屬於宮治的魅力。

北信介看得有些入迷了，宮治的心思全在食物上，沒有發現自己別有心思的眼神。

對方像是誤入陷阱的狐狸崽，全然沒有發現被獵人盯上。

立場轉換了，現在的他才是偷窺的現行犯。

但是不能看得太過明顯，會被發現的。

北信介戀戀不捨的將視線移回課本上的漢字。

「治，上次那顆蘋果有分給侑嗎？」

「⋯⋯噗！咳、咳咳⋯⋯」

北信介疑惑的看著宮治急於隱藏起來的情緒，他輕輕拍著對方的背，打開了水瓶，將水遞了過去。

宮治咕嘟咕嘟的喝著水，太過迫切的下場就是水珠不受控的從唇邊溢出，北信介看著那一連串的水珠被運動衫吸收、消失。

「上次的蘋果我都自己吃掉了。」宮治粗魯的擦了擦唇邊的水痕，用力的手勁使得嘴唇馬上就泛了層薄薄的紅。

「好吃嗎？」北信介著魔似的看著宮治的嘴唇，輕聲問。

究竟是在問嘴唇還是問蘋果呢？他問著自己。

「蘋果非常好吃。」宮治將水瓶還了過來，手中的重量將北信介拉回了神。

「嗯。」北信介移開停在宮治嘴唇的視線，擰開水瓶的蓋子，試圖用喝水來壓下心中的些微焦躁。

明明用那種充滿慾望的眼神偷偷看著自己，卻似乎還不明白自己到底是被什麼感情驅使，又是用什麼樣的表情展示在自己面前。

宮治這個人——單純又有點遲鈍。

北信介無奈的蓋上水瓶，轉頭卻看見宮治一臉驚訝的張大著嘴看著自己。

——啊，間接接吻了。

3

「你對治是不是比較偏心啊？」尾白阿蘭無意吐出的一句話，讓北信介有些疑惑的看著對方。

「什麼意思？」

「雙胞胎最近打架的時候，治受到的處罰好像比較輕？」尾白阿蘭微皺著眉，從回憶中搜刮著證據。

「那是因為主要錯在侑身上，治算是被挑釁才會動的手，所以我讓他少跑一些。」北信介淡淡的說。

少跑五圈算是少一些的範圍嗎？明明就少跑滿多的吧！尾白阿蘭在心裡猛烈的吐槽。

「還有你最近會刻意帶點心給治？」尾白阿蘭敲了敲手，像是找到強力證據的警察。

「反正我也吃不下，就給治了，不要浪費食物。」北信介理所當然的語氣沒有絲毫破綻。

「⋯⋯」尾白阿蘭一時無法反駁，畢竟宮治愛吃是事實，北信介基於不要浪費的精神，這個說法可以說是相當合理。

北信介的眼神從友人的臉上移開，他望著遠方逐漸落下的夕陽，在尾白阿蘭的眼裡看起來有些落寞。

「治和侑好像很怕我。」

**「不能說是怕，應該說是尊敬，根本把你當神，你看他們兩個只聽你的話。」**

北信介沒有說話，低著頭看著地面上被拉得長長的影子。

他微微往右邊跨了一步，影子跟尾白阿蘭的影子貼在了一起，兩道影子宛若親密的戀人挽著手走在夕陽下。

如果現在跟他一起走的宮治就好了。

他也可以像影子這樣跟宮治挽著手嗎？不是跟宮治的影子，而是跟宮治這個人。

**明明偏心的這麼明顯，神明什麼的，他根本不是。**

**他只是一個正值青春期、也會被戀愛影響的普通男高中生罷了。**

4

「喜歡一個人的時候，眼神是藏不住的唷！」

北信介疑惑的看著姊姊，突如其來的戀愛話題，讓他頓了頓手邊的工作。

北的姊姊臉上露出一絲八卦的味道，眼神停留在北信介手上捏到一半的飯糰。

「信介是給喜歡的人準備吃的吧。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

「看來食量很大啊。」

「嗯，他滿會吃的。」一想到宮治看到食物時那閃閃發光的眼睛，北信介手上的動作更俐落了。

「但這食量不是女孩子吧？」

北信介正在給飯糰定型的動作頓時定住，內心像是突然踩空，失去重力，重重的往下沉——

他抬起眼，看著與自己相似的那雙眼睛。

他沉默著沒有說話，等著姊姊開口。

其實他早已預想過，要是被發現了他該如何處理，但沒有想到這天來的如此快速，更何況這段戀情根本還沒開始過。

「你快畢業了吧，好歹也是排球部的社長，自己制服的鈕扣要小心啊。」北的姊姊若無其事的說，她在北信介的外套鈕扣處比畫了一下，「第二顆鈕扣要留給這個喜歡吃飯糰的孩子唷。」

他乖巧的點了點頭，將手上未完成的飯糰捏完。

這是他最後一次對宮治的示好了，他決定將選擇權留給那個遲鈍的少年。

如果宮治最後發現了他小心翼翼的感情，決定邁出那一步，那他願意接下所有未來對他們同性愛情的非難。

一如當初，他親手將代表著 **無條件之愛的三色堇** 交給宮治，他無條件的付出，就算最後宮治依舊不明白也沒關係。

5

畢業典禮後，北信介默默的單獨前往體育館。

他看著陪他度過三年青春的場所，緩緩地嘆了口氣。

北信介看了眼手錶，時間差不多了，該去還鑰匙了。

「北前輩！」

熟悉的嗓音突然出現在安靜的空間，突兀地讓他驚訝地回頭。

宮治正站在他的身後，逆著光看不清楚表情，比他還高大的少年氣喘吁吁的喘著氣，頭髮上還帶著幾片粉色的花瓣。

「那個⋯⋯我是想跟前輩拿⋯⋯」宮治喘著氣，由於背著光的關係，北信介看不清宮治的表情。

「拿什麼？體育館的鑰匙我等一下會拿去還。」至少在最後，想再好好看看宮侑，北信介踏著輕鬆的步伐，朝著宮治走近。

宮治垂著頭，眼神停留在他的制服外套上，張著口卻沒擠出半個字。

「治？」北信介又往前踏了半步，仰著頭看著不出聲的後輩，試圖從他的眼睛、表情解讀出宮治的情緒。

宮治的表情像是一塊調色盤，氣憤、不甘、懊惱、緊張像是各種深色顏料調在一起，混雜成了怪異的表情。

北信介疑惑的看著宮治，不明白對方的目前的負面情緒從何而來。

「⋯⋯我似乎⋯⋯喜歡北前輩⋯⋯」他看著高大的後輩像是破罐子摔碎般，沙啞的告白與外頭突兀的嬉鬧聲同時響起。

北信介怔怔的看著宮治，然後有些頹敗的垂下頭，他拼命咬著下唇，眼眶很熱、很濕也很酸。

不可以被宮治看到他現在的表情，太丟臉了。

**「⋯⋯似乎嗎？」似乎兩個字，代表著不確定性。**

宮治對他只是懵懂的感情，人生的路太長，要是不小心走錯了，那麼要回頭就得繞路或是無路可退了，所以他不需要這種模稜兩可的答案。

如果現在宮治可以大聲地反駁他，他會義無反顧的牽起宮治，然後將他口袋裡那顆自己親手剪下的鈕扣送給他。

北信介顫抖的手隔著布料，感受著那顆鈕扣，仍鮮明的在自己的口袋裡躺著。

**神啊——這是他第一次這麼希望神明看著他，然後呼應他的希望。**

希望宮治可以大聲反駁他那亂七八糟的正論，或是直接朝他揮拳，什麼都好，就是不要說著『似乎喜歡』這種殘忍的話。

「治，謝謝你喜歡我。」北信介抽了抽鼻子，將眼眶裡的酸澀用力眨了回去，用平時的語調開始著他的正論，「但是，喜歡有很多種類，你有分清楚你的『喜歡』是哪種嗎？」

「咦⋯⋯？」宮治露出了一瞬間的疑惑，像是有苦說不出的孩子。

北信介用隊長的姿態，拋去那些足以讓他哭泣的理由，以公正的情緒看著對方灰色的雙眼。

宮治的眼眶紅了，他不知道原來宮治在這個時候也會露出這樣的表情。

他沉默的看著宮治，暗自希冀神明能聽見他的請求。

「⋯⋯北前輩說得對，應該是我搞錯了。」宮治的臉上硬扯出一個難看的笑，撓著臉的指尖還在顫抖著。

——失敗了。

緊緊捏著口袋裡鈕扣的手指鬆開了，北信介抿著嘴唇，試圖找回臉上的表情肌肉，用力的彎出比平常更大的微笑弧度。

「治以後會遇到好女孩的。」北信介輕聲說，帶著他最真心的滿滿祝福。

最後一次了，北信介伸手，輕輕撥掉宮治髮梢的淺色花瓣。

對方的髮根已經微微露出黑色，他留戀的看著宮治的髮絲，手指微微在髮梢上停留，假藉著撥掉花瓣的名義，讓對方的髮絲在他的指尖繾綣。

「⋯⋯嗯。」宮治悶悶的應了他的話，沒有提出反駁。

北信介收回手，退後了一步，然後毫不猶豫的邁開步伐離開這個帶給他許多青春酸甜苦辣的地方。

宮治悶悶的壓抑哭聲彷彿在耳邊繚繞著，於是北信介告訴自己——那只是自己一時的幻聽罷了。

_**待續** _

想很多的北&沒有想很多、說話沒有到位的治

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
